Only Sibling
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Gregor has a lot to go through as he now rules Markovia alone. Parents dead, sister kidnapped and brother exiled. Main Characters: Markov family and mentioning of Connor Kent and M'gann M'orzz


**Hi everyone,**

**hopefulmuse617 here. I admit I have not been too active with bakugan or any of my other fics. However during some of that time I had other stories on my mind and did to get them out as an 'exercise' or a 'break' from whatever I was doing. I used google docs and according to the time line I had typed this on February 3rd, about 7 months ago. By that time I had seen every episode of the first half of "Young Justice: Outsiders" and was eager/waiting for the second half. I have not seen the full entirety due to 'spoiling' myself with clips from the final episodes, but will eventually see to it. Also I notice details revealed in the second half will not entirely connect with my fiction, so please do not criticize on that**

**In the meantime enjoy my take on the inner workings and possible past of the Gregor Markov as he continues to act as King of Markovia during the first half of the Outsiders. (think at least sometime between episode 3 "Eminent Threat" and episode 5 "Away Mission"/until episode 13 "True Heroes") **

**thank you,**

**hopefulmuse617**

**disclaimer I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

He is by himself in a castle haunted by the ghosts of his parents. His sister kidnapped. His uncle a traitor to the crown. His own twin brother exiled by him no less. Gregor, now Crowned King of Markovia is governing a kingdom without his family. So much has happened in days until now. He had always knew he would be next in line and had to be ready. It was already apparent since birth. He knew Brion was upset at this fact, his brother easily expressed anger as much as sadness and joy. But, he also knew Brion's heart was always in the right place, always concerned about the kingdom and his fellow Markovians. He believed that when he became king his family would be right by his side to support him. He saw the toll it took on his own parents managing between personal affairs with affairs of the country. It was no easy task, but they had the support, they had him and his siblings, who he now missed dearly. Whenever he went outside of the castle to make announcements he had to put on a neutral face. He had to put his feelings in a box until he can be by himself.

When Tara had been kidnapped he, his brother and their parents were devastated. Who would kidnapped a young girl? A princess sure, but she did nothing wrong, she was innocent! He remembered how the news spread like wildfire. The Markovians were outraged at whoever was the culprit and worried for their own safety. The queen was in anguish. The king did his best to support her, but his tears were visible. Both sovereigns trying to calm and quell their own citizens. Brion while shedding tears also threw fits of anger. Gregor could remember the many times when someone tried to offer physical comfort Brion was harshly shoved away, even punched sometimes. While Brion had been scolded many times when it happened, at the same time it was understandable. After the fits thrown by his twin, Brion went quiet. He shut himself in his own room. Meals brought to his room by the servants whenever he missed them. Gregor tried many times to talk to his brother only to be told to go away. He offered him his thoughts and to talk to him whenever he needs to.

In the middle of one night Gregor could not sleep after nightmares about Tara. What her captors could be doing to her, torturing her. He imagined her screams, her cries for help. He imagined her crying specifically for her brothers. _Gregor! Brion! Help me!_ He woke up gasping for air. As soon as he did the light turned on.

"Gregor, are you okay?"

Gregor turned to the direction of the voice. It was Brion. It felt like ages since he saw his brother's face. While it was a welcomed sight, it was also strange. Brion was wearing travel clothes, he had a travel bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Brion."

The younger twin dropped his bag and walked over to his older brother. He sat on the side of his bed and looked at his face. He saw that unbeknownst to Gregor there were tears flowing down his cheeks like slow rain. Brion took the time to wipe the tears away. Gregor took notice of what his brother was doing.

"What..."

"I heard a strange noise from your room and rushed over. I'm sorry I have not been there for you brother."

Brion wrapped his arms around Gregor who returned the gesture.

"I am happy to see you brother, but why are you dressed like you are traveling?"

Brion paused before disengaging his hold before answering.

"I am going away for a while Gregor."

"To where? How long? Why?"

"I have a couple of destinations in mind. For how long maybe a year or so. As to why, I cannot stand it here. Everywhere I look I am reminded of Tara, how we-I failed to protect her, how we cannot find her even! I need this Gregor."

"How do you think I feel, how Mother and Father feel? How can you think of leaving us? You are my brother Brion-"

"And so are you Gregor! I know that you are going to be king, but where does that leave me. I always wondered. I need a break from the castle. I need to see the world. Maybe I will find Tara-"

"There is nothing to go off of Brion!"

"Do you have any idea of how many hidden trafficking are there? The Justice League has a better chance of doing that then National Authorities."

"What is going on?" a gruff voice boomed

Both brother looked to the doorway to see their parents. Their father seemed crossed, while their mother had a worried look on her face.

"Brion." the queen said. "Why are you?"

"I am going to study abroad."

"Your leaving us?" the Queen asked in dismay.

"I am assuming you were made arrangements." the King asked.

"I did father. I did not want to bring more trouble to you, mother or Gregor."

"So not only did you want to leave, you also thought of doing so without telling us. What am I going to do with you?"

"I am sorry-"

The king sighed, "Go, but do not think you will go unpunished. I expect a thousand word report by the time you comeback."

"Father I-."

"I know it is hard in this life especially. Take the time you need Brion and contact us often or no dessert for you for a decade"

Brion chuckled then hugged his father. "Thank you."

The younger prince went to his mother, who immediately embraced him tightly.

"I don't want to lose another child."

"You aren't mother."

"Promise me you will take care of yourself, my son."

"I will, mother."

"Be safe." They broke the hug and the queen kissed Brion on the cheek. Brion returned the gesture kissing her on the top of her head.

Gregor got up out of bed just as Brion looked in the direction of his brother.

"Brion."

"Gregor I'm-"

"You better come back to Markovia in one piece or I will have your head!"

Gregor marched up to his brother and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you Brion."

"I love you too Gregor."

Brion looked at his family one last time before leaving the room.

It felt strange to Gregor to not have his brother to talk to between royal duties even though Brion followed up on his promise to call. And when he came back after two years it felt like everything fell back into place, especially with Markovia now allowing Quraci refugees in its borders. Only to be followed by tragedy and only two days later to banish his 'only' family. He had no choice as much as he wanted and needed him.

While he was grateful to Connor Kent and M'gann M'orzz for taking care of his brother, he knew Brion would be angry with him for a long while. Especially with how his recent call went. There is much politics he has to go through, one step at a time. Just because he is king does not mean he can make anything happen. Not to mention he has so many responsibilities that he cannot casually talk to him. And knowing Brion, he would not call him anytime soon. He hoped that whatever he is doing in America he is okay.

One night, Gregor could not fall asleep. He was still thinking about his phone call to Brion. He got up and walked into Brion's room. It had been messier earlier after ordering the servants to clean it up. He stared photo on the side table. It was during a vacation at a beach in private, to spend some quality time. It was a fun day. A swimming race between the men, building sandcastles, etc. They even got to see fireworks. Gregor began to cry as he continued staring at that photo. As much as he wanted things to go back to the way they were, they can't. He has to move on. For his country, his family.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this. Please comment or PM if you have any comments, questions or thoughts about this piece. Until next time.**


End file.
